IL SILENZIO, LA MORTE, E TU
by sanadayuina
Summary: Even though Kanda Yuu life in silence, that not mean he like it, let alone love it. "I love you, baka moyashi". Happy birthday Allen! For AreKan week challenge.


_A/N: Yo! I am back in time for AreKan/YuLen week! This is for AreKan Week Challenge that my friend (what is your penname in here again, Ian?) invite me to. The prompt/themes are Pudding, Silence, Lady, Myth, Birthday, Joke, and Winter. I guess I take Silence, Birthday and Winter as the theme, but the main theme is Silence… :D I guess this one-shot will make a lot of people shouting "YOU KILL SOMEONE IN ALLEN' BIRTHDAY?", yes, I did… because it is been a long time since I kill the character… XD I guess (again) that this story will be my come back to this fandom, although not for long… (hides)_

_Pairing: AllenKanda._

_Warning: OOC-ness, AU, Character death, and LOT (I mean it!) of grammar and spelling errors (mainly because I am rushed when making it)._

_Warning 2: I seriously don't want an "EW, GAY" "EW, YOUR STORY SUCK" or something like that. Constructive critique is always welcome, though._

_ON WITH THE STORY~_

_._

_._

_**IL SILENZIO, LA MORTE, E TU**_

_**(Silence, Death, and You)**_

_**.**_

_**Soft tune from the piano,**_

_**Ringing in the white room,**_

_**Echoing,**_

_**Break the tranquility,**_

_**The dream from a long time ago,**_

_**The memory from the past,**_

_**He is there,**_

_**Play the white piano,**_

_**With the soft expression in his pale face…**_

_)(AREKAN)(_

He felt that his whole life is some kind of dream. And he sometime wondered whose it was and whether they were enjoying it or not.*

But he knows now, that it is not a dream. Not anymore, at least. There were never any gods that kind enough to provide him with that kind of comfort. That would make this is less real. That would make it only as a nightmare.

This room is quiet, too quiet. The room—that bare except for the set of the grand piano in the middle of it and a sofa facing the piano—never been this quiet before.

Even though Kanda Yuu life in silence, that not mean he like it, let alone love it.

He hates silence.

Hate it. Hate it.

With every fibers in his body.

He could felt his eyes watering. And he can't take it. Not anymore. He is been patient. But patient did him no good. He just wants to meet him again. To heard his soft voice again. To be able to break the—_tightoppreccive—_silence. And on the top of everything, he just yearns for him to be here.

Kanda opened his mouth to scream, but like usual when _he_ isn't here, no voice come out.

)(~O~)(

Selective Mutims, is an anxiety disaster in which a person, usually a child, who is normally capable of speech is unable to speak in given situation, or to specific people. Selective mutism usually co-exist with shyness or social anxiety.

In Kanda Yuu's case, he acted all rude and antisocial.

Kanda suffer a very extreme selective mutims. In other word, he can speak normally, but he chose not to. To everyone, in every situation, and even if he get older, he still prefer to be quiet.

Everything started when he was just a mere common five years old. He and his family just moved to the foreigner land, United Kingdom, because his father's job. No bad thing happened so far, but, when he reacted seven years old, one thing happened.

This would haunt him in his nightmare forever.

The Japanese boy saw his parents murdered right in front of his eyes.

_**["Yuu, hide here. Don't make any sound, everything will be okay."**_

"_**Yuu, please be quiet, I don't want them to found you here."**_

"_**Please continue to life, Yuu. Be safe."**_

"_**WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE DAMN BRAT?"**_

"_**Please! Please don't hurt him! O, kami-sama, please protect him…"**_

"_**SHUT UP YOU FOREIGNER! WHY YOU ARE SO DAMN LUCKY WHEN WE HAVE TO SUFFER! DIE! DIE!"**_

_**Little Yuu hide in the closet, his little body trembling when he heard his parents' scream and the murderess cruel laugh. He could see from the little hole in where he hides, how his parents are being stabbed. He wants to come out. He wants to safe them. But…His father and mother's warning echoed in his ears. He would not make any sound. That was what his parents wanted. He would not talk; he would be safe if he stay silence. And he would continue to life, because that what his parents wanted.]**_

And thus, although years passed be, Kanda Yuu still not made any sound.

He was an angry teenager boy, lost his parents in young age made him not only chose to not talk but also had the worst temperament.

But everything started to change when he meet the white haired boy.

He was one year younger than him; he had the brightest smile he ever sees. But for some unknown reason, his mere presence irked him as much as his self-proclaimed-best friend did.

But, he didn't know when or how, slowly, the white haired boy brightened up his dark world. Slowly, he started to talk. One sound that can't be considered word at first, but then, one syllable, one coherent word, another words, a sentence, and finally… he could talk. But only if the white haired boy was around.

He still irked him to no end, though, but that good too, because they could bicker now, instead of just glaring or fighting physically.

He made another friend beside the idiot rabbit. She is the white haired boy's best friend, Lenalee Lee. They become close because they both come from Asia and has similar feature.

Lenalee and Lavi… those two were the main reason he dare to approaching the white haired boy in more intimate relationship. The pair pushed him to open his heart and realized that, yes, he was—and still is—in love with the younger boy. The idiot rabbit and the Chinese woman were the first that—again—pushed him to say yes at the boy proposal two years ago.

And he would never be more grateful at them.

)(~O~)(

He always sat here, in the white room, in front of his grand piano when the snow decided to grace the earth.

He would play the same tune over and over again, singing the lullaby that his father and uncle teach him. To remember them.

Kanda always love seeing him like that, because how angelic he looked. Because it was never too quiet when he play the piano.

It was never quiet when he is around.

Every year, in the Christmas, he would play for Kanda. Only for Kanda.

But this year, the piano will not being played.

)(~O~)(

It comes to shock for everyone.

His death is unexpected. He just walking back home from his Christmas shopping when a truck goes rouge and hit him.

At least he got instant death.

But that knowledge did not make anything easier for people who love him. The Noah Family, his master, Komui, Lenalee, Lave, Jerry, Johnny, Reever, Timothy, Marie, Tiedoll, and countless other who care for him.

But none of them hurt as much as Kanda.

)(~O~)(

It is too quiet. The silence hurt him. No notes being played although the snow continues to pour. Although it is Christmas.

It is his birthday, they are supposed to have a nice dinner after he play the piano. They are supposed to talk about their plan to adopt a child after dinner. They are supposed to banter, insult each other, then laughing.

Not like this.

He is alone, curled in the sofa, staring blankly at the piano.

_Everything just too silent._

Kanda could imagine his husband sitting on the piano, play the tune they so familiar with. His expression would be so soft.

_It is too silent._

But that was just his imagination. The white haired man he loves is no longer here.

He is gone.

_Splash_

Something drooping in the dark.

Straining the white sofa and floor.

It gradually becomes bigger pool.

_Red… red blood…_

Kanda Yuu closed his eyes in silence.

_Allen… my Moyashi…_

And he gone, never noticed that the piano start playing itself, break the silence he hate.

But he finally meet him, finally could see him again.

And the silence will never return to him.

He don't felt regret anymore.

Because he could finally meet his parents.

And go back to his arms.

Finally could heard Allen Walker soft voice again and be together forever.

_I love you, baka Moyashi…_

.

.

.**THE END**

*Quotes from Douglas Adams.


End file.
